Origen
by saa-chann
Summary: Danzou ahora es el nuevo Hokage, la villa ya no es segura. El equipo 7 tendrá que reunirse de nuevo para poder hacer que la aldea vuelva a ser como antes.


Naruto bla bla bla.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

Sentada frente a su escritorio, los fuertes latidos de su corazón era lo único que podía oír en la semioscuridad de su habitación. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse y volvió su mirada a los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa, con manos temblorosas cogió uno de ellos y lo volvió a leer, memorizando su contenido por enésima vez. Sakura suspiró, todo saldría bien, tenía que salir bien. Se levantó pesadamente e hizo torpemente una pila con los papeles, metiéndolos en la maleta que estaba sobre su cama. Respiró armándose de valor y colocándose la mochila sobre los hombros bajó hacia la puerta principal de su casa. Miró hacia atrás recorriendo la estancia con la mirada, pues sabía que después de lo que haría esta noche no podría volver; no esperó a sentir tristeza pues éste había dejado de ser su hogar hace ya algún tiempo. Desde pequeña tenía el pensamiento que a "hogar" no se le llama al lugar donde te has criado sino al lugar donde te sientes segura, y esta casa lo que menos le daba era la sensación de seguridad. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que este sentimiento era debido a la repentina muerte de sus padres, pero eso no era del todo verdad. Nadie sabía, nadie sabía lo que había pasado dentro de estas cuatro paredes. Nos lo culpaba, sus amigos tenían bastante ya con sus propios asuntos, ni siquiera ella sabía con que amenazas Danzou los tenía acorralados, se le daba muy bien limpiar sus huellas. Cogiendo un fuerte respiro esperando inútilmente que se disolviera el nudo que tenía en el estómago, abrió la puerta y salió de su casa.

Caminó alerta, pues sabía que los AMBU Raíz estarían vigilando las calles, para comprobar que se cumpliera la hora de queda. Dio un suspiro al llegar al campo de entrenamiento sin ningún inconveniente, "si todo fuera así de fácil esta noche" pensó Sakura con una mueca en su rostro. Se quitó la maleta dejándola a un lado y sacó una pequeña pala con la que comenzó hacer un hoyo. Miraba de cuando en cuando a su alrededor para comprobar que no habían moros en la costa; cuando estuvo satisfecha con el tamaño del agujero, sacó de la maleta la pila de papeles y comenzó a romperlos uno por uno en trozos pequeños, enterrándolos cuando había acabado de trocearlos todos. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se incorporó mirando a su alrededor comprobando que estaba sola. Suspiró, se había vuelto una paranoica. Viendo que había realizado ya el primer paso de su plan, deshacerse de las pruebas incriminatorias, se puso de nuevo en marcha.

Andando hacia su segundo objetivo no pudo evitar acordarse de cómo había llegado a esto.

_Dos días atrás Sakura había llegado de una misión con su único compañero de equipo Sai. Cuando Danzou se convirtió en Hokage, disolvió todos los equipos convirtiéndolos en equipos de dos, otra manera de tener atados a los de Konoha, ya que un integrante de cada equipo era un AMBU Raíz. Al principio, ambos no notaron lo que pasaba acostumbrados al tenso ambiente. Recordó que durante el reporte de la misión fue cuando comenzó a sospechar que algo no estaba bien. Danzou ese día llevaba una misteriosa sonrisa plantada en su rostro y miraba a Sakura haciéndola sentirse incómoda. Evitando los ojos del Hokage, la chica escupió de manera atropellada el reporte, odiándose a sí misma por tenerle miedo. _

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos al oír un crujido a su alrededor y se tumbó instantáneamente en el suelo intentando pasar desapercibida. Por un momento lo único que pudo oír fue su agitado pulso y respiración, y cerró los ojos intentando calmarse y rezando para que no la hubieran descubierto. Ni siquiera había querido pensar lo que pasaría si la descubrieran, no estaba preocupada por ella, mucho daño le habían hecho ya para tener miedo, pero sí temía por lo que le pasaría a ellos si fallaba. Sacudió su cabeza, quitando los malos pensamientos y solo cuando estuvo segura de que allí no había ninguna otra persona, se levantó y siguió con su camino.

_Ahora que lo pensaba, le pareció extraño que Danzou no le hubiera dicho en aquel momento la sorpresa que tenía preparada. Pero no fue hasta que salió al despacho y se acercó al tumulto de gente que había frente a este cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Ya había visto la especie de escenario, que el Hokage había construido infundiendo miedo a aquellos que pretendían rebelarse contra su autoridad. Obviamente no era el escenario lo que los de la aldea temían, sino los taburetes de madera que estaban ahí plantados y las grandes sogas atadas sobre sí mismas para formar un agujero por donde cupiera cualquier cuello. Un mareo repentino y una sensación de vómito acudieron a ella cuando reparó en las conversaciones por allí y por allá. "Se rumorea que habían entrado en la aldea para matar al Hokage", "Yo me asomé a la ventana aquella noche y vi a ese pequeño Uchiha ir hacia la Torre Hokage", "Yo oí que eran mercenarios a los que Danzou debía dinero". Ningún comentario coincidía entre sí, sin embargo todos tenían algo en común: Esa misma tarde ahorcarían a alguien._

_Sakura miró a los alrededores para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos, pero la búsqueda fue en vano; se preguntó si sería alguien a la que ella conocía, talvéz Ino, o Shikamaru, o Chouji, o Kiba.._

_Sin embargo, las tres personas que llevaron hasta allí, no las conocía. Ni siquiera tenían la bandana de Konoha. Estaba segura que eran ninjas pues reconocía la pulsera que estaba en sus muñecas restringiendo el acceso de chakra. Se preguntó que hacían esas personas allí y porque habían venido a matar a Danzou si ni siquiera eran de la aldea. Sakura vio como subieron al chico que se parecía a un pez, a una chica pelirroja con gafas y a un chico muy grande en un taburete cada uno. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían cuando les pasaron la soga alrededor del cuello. Sin embargo, cuando retiraron el taburete Sakura miró hacia otro lado, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan débil y no tener al menos el valor de mirar. _

_Después de "limpiar" aquel escenario, Danzou salió y dio un discurso. Sakura solo consiguió captar algunas palabras. "Anoche estas personas vinieron a atacarme", "Son ustedes los que me hacen llegar a estos extremos al rebelarse". La chica salió de su estupor al oír los nombres de sus excompañeros de equipo. "He dejado lo mejor para el final" había dicho Danzou mirando a Sakura significativamente, "el líder de esta organización y un compañero suyo, sí que pertenecen a Konoha. Para Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, les tenemos algo más especial. ¡Dentro de dos días a las ocho, venid aquí, y comprobad lo que les hacemos a los traidores!" _

Así, Sakura se pasó dos noches sin apenas dormir, ideando un plan para sacarlos aquella misma noche de la aldea. Sin la ayuda de Sai la chica pensó que no hubiera podido realizar tan buen plan, al ser su compañero un AMBU de la raíz tenía información privilegiada. Por él supo que sus excompañeros se encontraban en un sector especial de los calabozos, donde encerraban a los ninjas más peligrosos; sonrió al pensar lo contento que se pondría Naruto al pensar que lo trataron como Ninja peligroso; también sabía que cualquiera no podía entrar a esa zona, sino era con un sello de sangre. Es decir, realizar un sello y activarlo con sangre, pero el problema es que no valía la sangre de cualquier persona sino de unas determinadas personas del AMBU Raíz que custodiaban ese sector.

Al llegar a los calabozos, sintió que el nudo del estómago se multiplicaba, respiró hondo animándose a ella misma y bajó las escaleras entrando al lugar.

Todos en Konoha sabían que los calabozos eran un lugar laberíntico donde era muy fácil perderse, por eso Sai le había conseguido un plano del mismo, el cual había estudiado hasta el último momento. Además le había dado los itinerarios que recorrían los guardias por los pasillos del calabozo para evitar contratiempos.

Contando los pasillos, Sakura curvaba izquierda, derecha, según tocaba y bendijo su memoria fotográfica. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando llegó al sector. Se escondió detrás de la pared y observó al AMBU que lo custodiaba, sabía que su única oportunidad era tomarlo por sorpresa ya que él era mucho más fuerte y hábil que ella. El AMBU no se esperó ver a nadie allí, y menos a un borrón rosa que se le acercó y le cortó con chakra un punto específico en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

La chica no pudo creer la suerte que había tenido, pero no podía cantar alegría tan pronto ya que, esto todavía no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Sakura sacó un kunai y le cortó un dedo al AMBU, realizó los sellos, utilizó la sangre y ¡ZAS! Ya pudo entrar en el sector. A partir de aquí tenía que tener mayor cuidado, Sakura solo podía oír su respiración agitada debido a la adrenalina de la última pelea, se tapó la boca intentando normalizar la respiración para evitar que la oyeran. Sai nunca había entrado en este sector por lo que no pudo ayudar a Sakura a descubrir en que celda estaban sus amigos, pero la chica al llegar allí comprendió que eso no era ningún problema.

El pasillo donde estaba daba a una gran sala repleta de puertas de hierro reforzadas, pero no se necesitaba ser una gran lumbrera para saber que puerta daba a la celda de sus excompañeros, ya que solo había un guardia en aquella sala que custodiaba dos puertas.

Horas antes, en su habitación la chica había estudiado las maneras más eficaces de vencer a los guardias que se le interpondrían en su camino. Debía de ser algo rápido y aprovechando siempre el factor sorpresa. Sakura respiró hondo y comprobó que su nivel de chakra era mínimo para evitar ser descubierta, era ahora o nunca. La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el AMBU y fue a por su cuello como había hecho con el otro, pero este fue más rápido y pudo apartarse a tiempo. "Mierda, las cosas se complican" pensó Sakura. Aunque la chica no pensaba que las cosas esa noche iban a resultar fáciles. Se colocó en posición de lucha y pasó al plan B.

No creyó que le hubiera vencido hasta que lo vio inconciente en el suelo. El AMBU no se esperaba que ella pudiera hacer hilos de chakra y lanzarlos a distancia como método de ataque. Ni ella misma se esperó que pudiera hacerlo aquel día en el que encontró en el despacho de su antigua mentora un pergamino donde aparecía el jutsu, y como era buena controlando el chakra, practicó hasta que le salió.

Sin demorar más el tiempo registró al AMBU, encontrando las llaves de las celdas. Se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró y le llevó tres intentos descubrir que llave era, y otros tres intentos meter la llave en la cerradura ya que le temblaban las manos. De un chasquido se oyó el sonido de la celda abriéndose, pero el chico que estaba dentro no se molestó en levantar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Sakura se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke después de tres años, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas delante de su pecho y la cabeza gacha. El corazón le dolió de los fuertes bombeos que daba.

- Sasuke-kun.- consiguió articular la chica después de un momento.

Por su parte Sasuke levantó bruscamente la cabeza, pudiéndose ver su rostro sorprendido. Era la última persona que se esperaba encontrar allí.

- Sakura.

Su primer pensamiento fue que a la chica la habían capturado, pero verla con las llaves de la celda le hizo eliminar ese razonamiento de su cabeza. La chica por su parte se acercó a él cuando consiguió salir de su estupor.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?.-le preguntó Sakura acercándose a él.

El chico la miró reconociéndola, sino hubiera sido por el color de su pelo y de sus ojos no la hubiera reconocido. Estaba más mayor, más desarrollada. Aunque, él nunca reconocería fijarse en cosas tan banales como el aspecto de la chica. También se dio cuenta en que la pregunta de Sakura había sido "¿Puedes levantarte?" y no un "¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke-kun?", que estaba seguro que le hubiera dicho tres años atrás.

Sakura al ver que Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla miró hacia otro lado para evitar que viera su sonrojo. Mierda, esto solo le pasaba con Sasuke. La chica se le acercó y cogiendo de las manos al chico, tiró de él para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Sasuke al sentir el contacto de sus manos se las apartó como si quemaran y demostrando cuan orgulloso era, se puso en pie lentamente él mismo. Sakura dejó la cara en blanco para evitar que el moreno viera cuanto le había dolido su gesto de rechazo y le echó una mirada a su cuerpo en busca de heridas graves. Como no había ninguna herida significativa que fuera un gran estorbo en su viaje, desechó la idea de curarlo ahí mismo, pues necesitaba el chakra para salir de la aldea. Se fijó en la muñeca de su excompañero y vio la pulsera que restringía el chakra, no se sorprendió al verla pues ya contaba con que la tendrían, pero sería un problema que sólo ella tuviera chakra de los tres.

Sakura apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando notó que no había dejado de mira el cuerpo del moreno. Y sonrojándose salió de la celda para dirigirse a la otra puerta. "Maldición, ahora pensara que soy una pervertida" pensó Sakura.

Al abrir la siguiente puerta, la chica pudo ver a Naruto en una postura semejante a la del moreno.

- Naruto.- lo llamó ella.

- Sakura-chan.- Alzó la cabeza el rubio con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La chica sin poder evitarlo le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Creo que sí

Pero Naruto al contrario de Sasuke se levantó bruscamente, teniendo Sakura que sostenerlo para evitar que cayera al suelo. El rubio al sentir los brazos de la chica rodearle la cintura, la atrajo hacia así en un abrazo.

- Me alegro de verte, Sakura-chan.- le dijo bajito en el oído.

- Yo también, Naruto.- le susurró la chica.

Levantaron la cabeza al oír un bufido detrás de ellos y se encontraron con la mirada de Sasuke.

- Si ya terminaron los sentimentalismos, tenemos que salir de los calabozos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Hasta que nos volvamos a leer!


End file.
